Miracle Babies And Jealous Ex's
by HollyyMorpheus
Summary: crossover story of Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist written by me and my friend Loz there is no plot or storyline its just something we wrote. RoyxEd


**Micracal Babies And Jealous Ex's**

Declaration: I dont own full metal alchemist or Naruto.

Summery: This is a crack crossover story of Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist written buy me and my friend Loz there is no plot or storyline its just something we wrote. RoyxEd pairing.

On to the Story!!.....

Neji walked around to Hinatas apartment blushing lightly. It was valentines day and Naruto had not long died. He knew how much she liked him , so he thought he would go cheer her up.

Slowly upon opening the door did he smell burning candles, walking thorough the apartment did he see her all dressed in black sitting In the middle of something drew on the floor. Closer up it turned out to be a huge picture of Naruto's head!!

Neji looked surprised and annoyed.

"You whore!"

As he slaps across the face hard making her virginity pop and her waters break as she gave birth to a baby Maes!! She gasped and screamed.

It happened so fast that the baby Maes ran away coming back as an adult Maes and killing Neji and Hinata by showing them pictures of his kid.

Envy appears and said

"Do I have to kill you again??"

But because I like Maes Winry appears and kills envy with a chain saw and jumps on Ed.

Roy was pissed off so he throw Winry out of a magic window then set her a flame while hugging his Ed.

Ed blushes lightly and seeked for his bear chest and hugs him deeply and moans and cries lightly.

"Roy dont leave me"

Roy gently warped his arms around ed leaned down and gave ed a soft kiss on the lips moving only millimeters away he whispered.

"I would never leave you for the world"

His grip tightening around Ed. Ed's tears soon began to fade the he closes his eye's and pushes his head into Roy's chest mumbling slightly wrapping his arms around his slick waist.

"Roy....would you do anything for me?"

He says as he looks up childishly.

Roy smiled down softly gently rubbing Ed's back he whispered in his ear.

"Ed if it was for you I'd give up my life"

Ed smiled back and hugged tighter blushing deeply.

"I wish I could do more for you im just a weak pipsqueak"

He says as he looks away slightly and his eyes get watery.

Roy pulled Ed down so he was siting in his lap brushing the tears away he spoke gently.

"Ed just having you hear is enough, and yes you are a pipsqueak but you're my pipsqueak"

Ed smiles lightly and pecks him on the cheek as he blushes.

"thank you Roy"

As he hugs him closely and shuffles up more on his lap.

Roy smiled at this and softly brushed some stray locks of hair from Ed's face and kisses hi forehead when someone knocked on the door of course no one could know about those two. Ed gasped.

"Roy??"

He look confused and scared, moving he hides under the bed covers and stays silent as he waits for roy to answer the door.

Roy moved to answer the door only to find it was Riza he ex girlfriend

"Where is she, I heard her so dont lie to me, where the hell is she!?!"

"who?"

"The Girl Roy!"

Thats when Ed chose to fall out the bed smacking his head on the floor effectively knocking himself out. Roy gasped running over to Ed's knocked out body hugging him closely.

"Ed? Ed Come on speak to me."

He whispered in his ear tears stinging his eyes.

Riza blinked twice before pulling a shot gun out of her pants cocking it she aimed it at the bed firing two times before she asked.

"Where The fuck is she!!??"

"There is no girl Riza!"Roy yelled as he turned around to glaring at her.

"What concern is it to you? Anyway your with havoc aren't you?"

Riza stuttered for a moment before speaking.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well see ya Roy"

He looked disgusted at her slamming the door in her face. Walking back over to Ed's Numb Body He held him close "Ed?"

He voice low and husky. Slowly Ed opened his eyes slowly, blinking, he felt wet drips on he cheeks.

"Roy..? Why are You Crying?"

Softy he spoke as Roy raised his head to look into Ed Molten Gold eyes.

"Because I Love You"


End file.
